The present invention relates to a hair dye composition, an oxidation hair dye composition and a method for prevention of a change in the color tone of hair dyeing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair dye composition and an oxidation hair dye composition capable of favorably preventing a change in the color tone of hair dyeing even if they are stored for a long period of time, and a method for prevention of a change in the color tone of hair dyeing achieved by these compositions.